


A Sort of Lecture

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 07 - Angry sexAfter making a stupid mistake as Spider-Man, Tony calls Peter to his penthouse to lecture him. Something a bit more than that ends up happening.





	A Sort of Lecture

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reasonably happy with this one. I mean, it's a lot of pressure trying to bang these out so fast and a lot of work trying to make them mostly presentable. Is that the right word? Probably not.
> 
> Porn logic in this, so just roll with it.
> 
> I haven't had a real conversation with a human being in three days.

Peter knew he should have told the Avengers. He knew that they had been dealing with AIM a lot and this was more their business than his. But he wanted to do something fun, damnit, and on a small level, he wanted to impress them. If Peter could bring this operation down maybe the Avengers would let him get involved in the big stuff. So with zero preparation and no real idea about what he was walking into, he'd made an entrance, swinging through a paneless window and starting a fight.

Needless to say, it didn't go well. A few men went out, a few well-placed quips, and his spider sense went off a moment too late. Peter was thwacked on the head - by what, he couldn't tell because immediately after everything went black.

Thank god for Karen, because without her no signal would have been sent out to the Avengers and no one would have known where to find him. It was embarrassing enough to have to be saved - by Tony, no less - but he also found out that he had single-handedly ruined a long-running undercover operation Black Widow had been working on, as well as forcing AIM to realise how vulnerable some of their bases were and tightening up security.

Basically, no one was too happy with Peter, and he really didn't need a lecture - he knew how badly he'd messed up. But Tony had sent him a text message for Peter to come see him that very clearly left little room for debate.

"Just get it over with, Peter. It'll be over and everything'll be fine," he muttered to himself as he stood in the rising elevator. He took a few steadying breaths as it stopped, doors sliding open. Taking careful steps, Peter walked into the open-plan lounge of Tony's penthouse. His heart thudded in his chest as his eyes fell upon the still figure in front of him.

Tony stood motionless, body tense and staring out the window. His eyes fell on Peter as Peter slowly made his way forward, glaring daggers. Tony turned, gaze never faltering, and it was only when Peter within a few feet that Tony decided to speak.

"You pulled quite the stunt last night. And it's funny, because I was just starting to think, 'maybe Peter is growing up, maybe I can trust him a bit more.'"

Peter opened his mouth to speak but Tony held up a finger.

"No, no. I'm going to say my piece. I mean, what the fuck, Peter? I really thought we were passed this. This is real basic shit and you're not a fucking teenager anymore. You don't go in, guns blazing, and expect shit to work out. Did you think this through at all?"

Peter swallowed thickly. Something weird was happening, something really bad. Tony swearing always made Peter feel a little hot around the collar and for some reason Tony kept approaching, slowly edging Peter towards the wall.

"Are you even listening?"

"No - I mean, yes, of course."

Tony’s eyes narrowed. Peter's heart was pounding, and Tony inching his body towards him wasn't helping things. He was slowly edging Peter to the wall, and Peter could smell Tony’s aftershave, and feel the heat emanating from his body, and yep, Peter's jeans were uncomfortably tight. He needed to get out of here, or make it go down. He needed to think about anything except how close Tony was. Why was he so close?

Tony’s eyes drifted over Peter's body, a frown burgeoning. He laughed - actually _laughed_ \- when he saw it.

"Seriously, Pete? You're hard right now?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why, I -" Peter cut himself off with a small gasp as Tony pressed his leg against Peter's crotch, pushing Peter against the wall. Embarrassingly Peter's hips tried to press himself back towards him.

"Is this what made you act like an idiot? You haven't got your rocks off lately? When was the last time you got laid?"

"Uh, maybe, uh, last year?" Peter said, face heating with shame.

"I really hope this wasn't just to get my attention." Peter's eyes widened as Tony started to undo Peter's belt. "Imagine that. Risking people's lives, ruining a mission that has been in the works for months just for this."

Peter shook his head. "No, no, I was just being an idiot, I'm sorry - _oh fuck._" Tony had gotten Peter's cock from out of his underwear and taken it in hand. His thumb, massaging the slit, gathered an embarrassing amount of precome that had already leaked from the head.

"Yeah, an idiot." Tony gripped Peter's cock, taking slow deliberate strokes. Peter tried to control his breathing, tried to stay in control of himself. "Making us come all the way out to help you because you'd been taken captive by a few goons."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It was a mistake, Tony, I won't do -" Peter groaned, Tony’s hand felt so good. Fuck, he knew what he was doing, the way he altered pressure and speed and kept Peter wanting more. "Tony -"

"Got on the news as well. Like the Daily Bugle needs another reason to shit on Spider-Man and the Avengers. You think we need that publicity?"

"No, Tony -"

One of Tony’s hands slipped under Peter's underwear, stretching the elastic and pushing them down. Peter helped, then felt Tony’s warm hand clasp down on Peter's ass.

"Why did you do it, then?" Tony murmured darkly into Peter's ear.

"I don't - _oh._" One of Tony’s fingers had dipped into the cleft, pressing and rubbing at Peter's sensitive hole. Peter let out an involuntary moan.

"Come on, use your words, Pete."

"I don't know. It was stupid, and I'm sorry." 

"You're sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, Peter," Tony seethed, still forcing his finger inside, wriggling to open Peter up more.

"Oh god," Peter whispered to himself. He couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, overwhelmed by wanting to please Tony, what Tony was doing, and the fact that it was Tony who was doing it. Tony Stark. Tony Stark was fingering him, and oh god, was Tony going to fuck him? The idea sent a fresh wave of arousal over Peter, his cock felt so heavy and he suddenly wanted Tony’s hand back so bad - 

Tony turned Peter around and pushed him against a wall. Peter flung his arms out in front of himself, bracing himself before his body could collide with it. Tony entered Peter again - two fingers this time, wet but rough, stretching Peter open.

"I won't mind hearing you try to beg for forgiveness," Tony commented idly.

"Please," Peter moaned. 

"Please what? Please forgive me, or please fuck me?" 

"Please - both - please - I know I fucked up, I know -" 

"Tell me what you want." Tony had three fingers inside him now, curling to reach just the right spot that had Peter crying out. 

"Oh god, please daddy, please -" 

Peter froze, realising what he'd just said. 

"Daddy?" Tony repeated dubiously.

Peter swallowed thickly. He'd just ruined this, hadn't he? Count on Peter to ruin everything. He felt Tony’s fingers withdraw, leaving him with an empty feeling. "I don't know why I said that. Just forget -"

"Don't worry, I'm not finished with you yet," Tony told Peter, and before Peter could have any notion of preparing for it, Tony thrust his cock inside Peter. 

Peter cried out, hands cracking into the walls from the amount of pressure he was putting on it.

"Fuck," Tony gritted out. "It has been a while, huh? You're so fucking tight."

"T-Tony," Peter whimpered. 

"Not 'Daddy', baby boy?" 

"Oh my god," Peter breathed, "yes, daddy, please -"

Tony was being far from gentle, hands gripping him, using Peter's hips as an anchor to slam in hard. Peter couldn't stop moaning - it hurt, but it hurt so good, and Peter didn't want it to ever stop.

Tony grabbed Peter's hair, pulling his head back.

"You are such a pain in my ass, Pete. Doing stupid - fucking - shit," Tony growled, emphasising the last few words with hard thrusts.

"I know, I know, I won't do it again -"

"What, you're going to be a good boy now?"

"For you, daddy. I'll be good. I'm sorry -" Peter bit down on his lip, feeling close to tears, it was so overwhelming. "Please daddy, I won't do it again, I was being so so stupid -"

"Yes, you fucking were. Had me so fucking worried -"

A sharp stab of guilt hit Peter. He'd hurt him.

"I'm so sorry - I'm sorry, daddy, I'll be good, I promise, I promise -"

Peter started babbling, not sure what he was even saying, Tony relentlessly shoving his cock in and out of him. It was driving him crazy, it was all he could think about and he needed, he needed -

"I know, I know," Peter heard Tony mutter in his ear. "You want to come, don't you?"

"Yes," Peter choked.

"But do you deserve it?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. "Please, please, I need it -"

"Hmm, I don’t know," Tony replied, voice a little breathless.

“Please, daddy, your cock feels so good, and I won’t do it again, I swear, I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you say, just _please_ -”

Peter felt Tony’s hand on his cock again. He gasped and moaned, rutting into Tony’s grasp.

"You ever do this again - anything like it - and I will fuck you over and over and not let you come once."

Peter nodded his head, too far gone for words.

Tony stroked Peter's cock fast, and it barely took a moment before he was coming all over the wall, moaning so hard his voice broke, throat hurting, brain clouded over with ecstasy, and he couldn’t remember anything feeling this good, he just wanted to stay like this forever.

When it was finally over, he realised Tony was withdrawing and walking off. Peter pulled away from the wall, limbs shaky. He winced at the indentions of the wall from his fingers had pressed. Yeah, not good. He'd just gotten through hopefully assuaging some of Tony’s anger and now his wall was ruined.

Peter pulled up his trousers and underwear and did up his belt. He turned to see where Tony had gone.

Tony approached, holding a towel.

"You kind of fucked up my wall," he said as he threw the towel over to Peter.

Peter laughed uncertainly before turning to wipe up his come. "I, uh, don't often have sex against a wall. Is that a good excuse?"

Tony huffed a laugh. Then he cleared his throat. "Look, what just happened was a bit intense, and probably wasn't the best way to deal with things."

"Uh, probably," Peter conceded as he wiped Tony’s wall clean from his come, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yep." Tony paused, then shot Peter a cocky grin. "You can still call me daddy, if you want. As long as you don't pop a boner every time."

Peter's face flushed. "Shut up, it just slipped out."

"I know, baby boy." Tony said, sending a shiver down Peter’s spine. “Now stay out of trouble and get out of here.”

“Yes, daddy,” Peter replied, ducking his gaze and leaving the penthouse, full of both shame and elation.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated more than you know.


End file.
